Friendly Criticism
by sasusaku779
Summary: An interesting character comes to offer dear Kishimoto some err...friendly? advice.
1. Naruto

**So this is my first story in which everything isn't about Sasusaku! And it feels really weird!**

**I think this plot hasn't been used yet! I hope not! I wanted to put something fresh up.  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON and Masashi Kishimoto**

The man sits at his desk drawing sketch after sketch. He smiles as he finishes a page of the new Manga chapter. A frown forms on his face as he notices a smudge on the drawing. Bending low, he pushes his glasses up, he takes the back end of the number 2 pencil and carefully erases the extra graphite on the page. He sits back and looks at the final product proud.

"Sir," the voice of his secretary calls through the door. He looks up swiping his hair to the side.

"Yes?" he questions wondering who would interrupt him in a crucial time.

"Ano…An _important_ guest would like to talk to you err… face to face," the words stumble out. A small look of annoyance forms on his blemish free face as he ponders over who would come at a time like this. His secretary's head pops through the door and he hears her squeak out, "Sir! I think it would be very wise of you to see this uhh… figure." He nods and wonders who this person is as he hears her yelp in surprise.

He stands up his arms crossed over his chest and glasses on the table. The pencil used to draw remains on the sketch covering the most crucial areas. He sees the shadow of the figure coming in.

His eyes widen fractionally in surprise, "Well, well, well, I can honestly say that I never expected to see you."

Bright cerulean eyes are wide open, full of passion and anger….he was pissed off? "Hey! You!" The blonde haired fellow points his figure at the man in anger, "You are the cause of my sorrows!"

The man holds his hands out in defense, "Uzamaki Naruto, are you not?"

Said fellow scowls and plants his hands at his hips, "Yeah, yeah! We all know who I am, but are you or are you not the one who made me the loser looking fellow?!"

The manga artist nods slowly as he solemnly opens his mouth to say, "You are what you are, and I am he who created you…"

The blue eyes dull out for a moment as one hand raises from his hips to scratch his head, "Uh….You're not God!"

The man refrains himself from slapping his own forehead at the stupidity of this creature standing in front of him. Of course, it was he who made him this way.

"Anyways! Mister! I have a lot to complain about!" The man lets his eyes wander over in slight amazement at the blonde hair, just like the way he pictured it.

"First thing first! Why does the Sasuke –teme have to be soo much better looking than me?! All the girls love _him_!"

The way the words came out of _Naruto's_ mouth were so phenomenally perfect for the character he created. They were so loud, so obnoxious! So immature! Exactly the way he had wanted.

"…Next! Why does Sakura-chan have a crush on that idiot?! He's not even that great! He has stupid chicken ass hair!"

The man behind the desk frowned at _that_ comment. No one had ever dared insulting his creations. He almost felt compelled to open his very own mouth and defend the raven haired man. After all, poor guy had lost his family to his deranged brother.

Well…

Now that he actually thought about it. He should have ended the story at the death of Itachi…life would have been much simpler. He brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed it tiringly, somewhat ignoring his creation complain about how unfair it was for the heroine to fall for the bad boy type. First of all, Sakura wasn't even supposed to be a heroine…

"Okay okay… have you any idea the hell you put me, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei through when you made Teme leave! Why would you do that?!"

He seriously regretted giving this character the talking ability…Why hadn't he just given him the ability of Shino. Shino was quiet.

"And you know what? Finally when I realize that someone loves me, that said person is supposedly dead! How unfair is that?!"

My goodness…he had created a stupid character. Even a dense monkey could have seen the love Hinata had for Naruto. It was so completely obvious! Sheesh! How stupid was this guy?

"You know what else? Fuck the phrase, 'Datteboya!' or even, 'Believe it!' I'm tired of believing it! I'm tired of not giving up! I have been freaking fighting that asshole pein or whatever it is for like a freaking month! It's damn tiring! And where the fuck is Sasuke in this time period?!"

Enough was enough…this character was giving him a headache. He opened his mouth quietly, "If you are done ranting…"

Naruto interrupted him, "So I have quietly requested you to change some things! Let me remind you: 1) Pretty me up! 2) Let Sakura-chan fall in love with me 3) Make me stronger than the Teme 4) Make me so I can kick Teme's ass! You have no idea how humiliating it was for me to come back to Sakura-chan empty handed…"

The tired man tuned out the voice of the loud mouthed Ninja and furrowed his eyebrows as the list didn't stop.

"…48) I don't want blond hair! 49) Make me taller! 50) Don't kill of the Pervy Sanin! 51) Tell me…are the Old Lady's boobs real…."

My goodness this character was such a pervert! Maybe he shouldn't have made his teacher such a pervert…He was seriously regretting a lot of things. He was tired. He needed his beauty sleep, he had a party to attend in the evening, and this idiotic Ninja was wasting his time.

"…89) Bring back Kakashi! 90) Make people nicer to me! It hurts my feelings when they call me-"

"Uzamaki Naruto, I will do what I can to fill in your requests, but if you don't mind, I have an important meeting to attend…"

"Eh?" Naruto stopped counting on his fingers and gave him a wondering look.

"My secretary will show you the way out, and if you will, please put your kunai away, you seemed to have frightened her the first time."

"But-"

"Thank you and good day!"

The door slammed behind him and he frowned. He could still hear the loud voice of Uzamaki Naruto. He shook his head slightly.

Maybe he just might end up killing Naruto…after all he wasn't Masashi Kishimoto for nothing.

**Here are some things I want to know:**

**1) Did you like it?**

**2) I was thinking of having each character come up and complain, should I continue on or make this a one shot?**

**3) I will have Sasusaku mentioned in there**

**4) I do not know Kishimoto or his personality! and I meant no offense to him!  
**

**Thank You! **

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Sasuke

**Long time no update! **

**Friendly Criticism Chapter 2**

The situation was much worse than he had imagined. A rock stood in between him and-

"Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!"

Ahh…yes. Uchiha Sasuke stood on the opposite side of the rock breathing fire.

* * *

**Two hours previous**

People looked up curiously to see a man dangling by the feet out of the window. Only the glimpse of a pale hand kept him from dropping. The shadow of dark ebony black hair jetting out in spikes was the only proof of a certain man holding him up.

"Sasuke-san, I suggest you let me up. Only I can fix your tragic, tragic story!" The man gasped out, struggling with the gathering of blood in his head.

"Is that so…" drawled the voice of the dark avenger amusedly. He loosened his grip, smirking when he heard the man cry out.

"Please! I beg you! Just let me up!" Kishimoto struggled to press the black button in his pants to alert his guards. The ebony eyebrow rose at the discreet movement of the man being dangled.

"If you so wish…" muttered the surviving Uchiha. Not a pant was wasted as he tossed him over the rail onto the marble floor of Kishimoto's office.

The man landed ungracefully with a grimace of pain. The black button lay broken in his pocket but the job was done. He saw the glimpse of a shadow of his guard hidden behind the window. He stood slowly brushing his pants and straightening his tie.

His hand raised to his glasses as a secret signal.

THWAK!

Kishimoto smiled at the smoke in front of him, "Now, now Uchiha-san, now that I have-" He broke off as the smoke cleared to reveal his guard tied with the rope in the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke smiled cruelly, "Lets go on a journey." With a slight hand movement, Kishimoto found himself hurtling through space and time. Knowing all too well what this movement was he found himself wondering why he made Sasuke so strong.

* * *

**Present**

Kishimoto looked around fondly, remember drawing this place. It brought memories…it was the very place where Kakashi trained Sasuke and Sasuke's first meeting with Gaara.

"How was your journey?" asked Sasuke cruelly, leaning against the stone with a noticeable piece missing.

"MmMphmmphm! Mmph mmphmph mph Mpph…Phmpmph!"

_(It was rather uncomfortable…I would have preferred to be free of binds, but it's fine.")_

"I didn't quite understand," the powerful Uchiha smirked, raising one dainty eyebrow.

For a moment, Kishimoto was mesmerized by the beauty of the creation in front of him. The sun hit his beautiful face in the most marvelous manner. The pale cheekbones, the stunning lashes, the perfect lips! He had created a masterpiece.

Regaining control of his thoughts, "MmMMmmph! mMmph mph MMMph mmph?"

_(All right! What do you want?)_

"Ahh…that's more like it," Uchiha Sasuke circled one threatening kunai around one perfect finger. He stopped the circling and walked closely to his kidnapped hostage. He held the kunai at Kishimoto's throat and smirked at the sight of sweat forming on the older man's forehead. "What I want, you can't give me…you're the one that destroyed me," the young man hissed, "…and now, you're going to pay…Chidori!"

Kishimoto looked up at the sky and prayed to Kami-sama, _Please help me!_

As if Kami-sama had heard, the sound of birds died out and Kishimoto opened one eye to see a taller figure holding the Uchiha's defined arm.

"Ahh…Sasuke, I see you got yourself in a bit of trouble." Hatake Kakashi restrained a scowling Uchiha's arm, "It's time for you to head back," the masked man said cheerfully, "your time in this realm is up for now!"

In a fit of anger, Uchiha Sasuke threw something unknown near Kishimoto's feet. In response the kidnapped man closed his eyes and waited for a boom. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see his divine creation walk through a portal.

Kakashi smiled fondly after his prodigy, "My, my, my…you created a feisty one!"

He followed the Uchiha's form pausing to turn around and say with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Ja!" The portal closed taking the two men away.

Kishimoto looked down and muttered, "Oh crap," underneath his breath. An exploding tag was attached to his foot.

**Poor Kishimoto! I'm horrible to him! Next up: Haruno Sakura (or Kakashi!) And Sasuke eventually will make a re-entry to complain i think!  
**

**Review!**

**Sasusaku779**

**Thank you lovely reviewers! You guys are amazing! **

_ MiMiSora4EVR23, Black Kunai, happytwilighttime, kattylin, haliz, hakuisagirl, vertigo36, Checkers Lime Viola, Momiji Haruka, kunoichi023, xswtnsour4lyfex, Lovepaige, Katheodora, Saori D'Arcy, Death Angel (FF has something against your name lmao!)_


End file.
